


Crimson Red

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [12]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Attraction, Blood, Crying, Cuddling, Hearing his heartbeat, Holding him in an embrace, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Sad [just a bit - but it's alright in the end], Tears, Touching, Vampire Bites, Warmth against coldness, a bit sexual in some ways [although nothing happens]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Each and every day. Hiding from the sunshine. Wandering in the shade. Every night again. Dancing with the moonlight. Somewhere far away. I’m out of my head. Of my heart and my mind. 'Cause you can run but you can’t hide. I’m gonna make you mine. Out of my head. Of my heart and my mind..'
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 8





	Crimson Red

**Author's Note:**

> 'How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares. How can it be? I still believe something is out there. Some part of me feels a little bit empty. I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares. How can it be? I still believe something is out there. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams..? I just have nightmares.. How can it be? I still believe something is out there.. Then there's a light and I can see why..' 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 'Well I'm not a vampire. But I feel like one. Sometimes I sleep all day. Because I hate the sunlight. My hands are always shaking. Body's always aching. And the dark is when I feed. Well, I can feel it in my bones. Coursing through my veins. When did I become so cold? If home is where my heart is.. Then my heart has lost all hope..'

It's late in the evening, almost dark out and the sun is nearly down. 

Sean was nowhere in sight, he had disappeared, hiding away in his tent. Not even Daniel was with him. 

He was alone in there, by himself. He didn't want to be around anyone, for some reason. Knowing why, but not really admitting it. 

Lately, he doesn't like sunlight ethier. He hasn't been in daylight for awhile. He wasn't around anymore, not with anyone. 

Not even Finn. Which made his heart ache, in a way. He was filled with sadness. He wanted to be around him. Although he can't, for a reason that he can never tell or say out loud. 

Because of this. Now he was different. He couldn't breathe or feel his heart beating anymore. It was like he was dead. That's what he was. A being that wasn't alive, not really, this was strange and unusual. He felt like no one could love him now. 

Sean sighed softly. He closed his eyes again. He was 'sleeping' for a bit longer. Still in that dark place and under a blanket. Even if he can't feel cold anymore. He wasn't warm ethier. That was his life now. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Finn has been noticing it. He noticed that Sean was acting strange lately. He also saw that this other male had almost a different shade of skin, than usual, a bit pale (when he had last seen him). 

He just noticed this a few days ago. He was more than slightly concerned. He was very worried for Sean. Especially since he cares about him. He was intrigued as well, interested by it too. It was strange, unusual yet unique. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours Later -_ **

It was night now, dark and cold out again, like always. Like usual, there was a chilly breeze as it's blowing through the trees. That moonlight was Illuminating everything around there, surrounding it all in dim lighting. 

Sean takes a deep breath (even if he doesn't need to breathe anymore), then he gets out of there. After he had unzipped his tent and got out, in a quiet way. So that no one else would hear him. 

He was leaving, to do something now. He had made sure that everything was silent. He noticed that the others were quiet. He heard nothing, so he kept going. He walked away from there. He was hoping to find an animal to kill. He was so hungry, very thirsty. 

That thirst was killing him inside, it seemed like. It also caused him to lose his mind, fearing that he would hurt someone. Because he needed it. He needs blood. He could already feel it, that he was slowly becoming thirsty. Especially for the taste of blood. 

Sean was thinking for a bit, just slightly. He noticed a raccoon near him. He was about to run after it. Until he was interrupted. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind. Because of hearing something, or rather someone. He heard a familiar voice, from this other male, naturally that had been a guy he knows. It was Finn. 

Finn saw him as he realized it was Sean, standing near. He had said something. His own mind wandered. He was wondering what Sean was doing out here, since it's late. 

He was still worried for him, after all. He wants to talk to Sean, to ask what was wrong with him and why is he alone. That he was here, if he needs someone. Because he will always be there for him. He was thinking of all of this, to tell him that. 

"Sean..?" he said to him. 

Sean heard that worry in the tone of this other male's voice. His heart ached. It was hurting, really aching. It would be beating fast. If he still had a pulse. But he didn't, so he thought about something else. 

He was clawing into his own wrist, causing himself to bleed, for some sort of relief. Even if it caused him to feel pain. It was anything, to not think of blood anymore. Not with him so close. He sensed Finn now. That he was still there. He was wanting to leave, very much, for that reason alone. To not cause him harm. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. He kept them shut, tightly closed again. He still wasn't facing Finn, his back to him. 

His thoughts raced, for a bit longer. He wanted Finn close to him. Although he wants Finn to leave him alone too, because he didn't want to hurt him. This all was making his head hurt. 

Finn started walking over to him. His worry and concern for him became really obvious. Since he noticed that, how this other male acted. It's strange. He was very worried now, so concerned again. Not knowing what was happening. Or had happened to him. 

Sean felt that presence. He was feeling it. He sensed that Finn was getting even closer to him. 

He was afraid, yet he can't control himself anymore. He turned around, wanting to be close with him. To stay with Finn. Although his thoughts were different, had been that way, than his actions were. Unable to speak any words to him. 

His mind faded as his eyes became different, shaded darker, into a crimson red. Those hues shading darkly of that. Because of wanting blood. Slowly, he was losing it. He wasn't acting like himself. He was out of it, fading out into that darkness, these shadows around him. It surrounded him. Like a never ending nightmare. 

After that, he got closer to him, even more than ever before. He pushed him to the ground, getting on top of him. 

Finn was lying down on his back, on that ground. He was still staring at him, upwards now. His gaze on the moon, that dim lighting which illuminated them in it. Then his stare was on him, once again. 

He stared at Sean, silently and deeply. Into Sean's eyes. He noticed that this other male's eyes were different now. He saw that those eyes had a shade of dark red. Not his usual darkened brown hues. 

Sean was also staring at Finn, quietly, into Finn's eyes. Those blue eyes that he was loving even more, with each second, of that nice silence between them. He heard Finn's heartbeat. That heart was beating a bit more. 

He was realizing this too late though. His mind was fading as he did what he had been afraid to. Which was his want for blood taking him over. 

After that thought, he leaned down and over him. His teeth were sharp as he put his fangs against that white skin of this other male's neck. 

Finn breathed quietly at that. He was startled by this, although he didn't push him away ethier. He gazed over at him. "Sweetie.." But he didn't get a chance to say anything. 

Sean sank his sharp teeth into Finn's neck, in that soft skin. He drank Finn's blood as it all tasted sweet, to him anyway. He loved this taste. It was filled with sweetness, tasting not so bitter, very good in fact. He closed his eyes, while drinking it. 

Finn arched his back, in slight shock. He also almost made a low noise. He resisted the urge or temptation to shut his own eyes. He was breathing heavily, shaky from it. Although he was still comfortable with him, strangely enough. He lets him do what he wants. 

He puts his fingers through Sean's hair, in those dark locks, feeling that softness from this. With such gentleness. He was holding him close, gently as well. 

It was all strange, although just different. 

Sean snaps his eyes open, after awhile. He realized what he had done, eventually. Though not too much after that. He had snapped out of it, he sat upwards and got off him. 

His eyes were turning normal once again. He gazed over at him, his stare and faded gaze on Finn. 

He was crying now, because he realized that he had hurt this other male whom he cares for (and probably loves). He hurt him. He caused Finn to bleed and feel pain. His own heart (that no longer was beating) filled with sadness, ached as it was hurting, again. For that reason. He was shaking. He breathed, heavy and uneven. Even if he didn't really need to anymore, he still does sometimes (out of habit). 

Finn noticed that and saw this. It made his own heart hurt, it started aching. He wanted to comfort him, somehow. 

He reached out to him. He had kneeled, no longer lying on the ground. He was leaning down and over Sean. While they are both kneeling on the ground. 

His neck was still bleeding, his blood dripped down. On his bare skin, from his neck, down towards his collarbone and on there. 

Sean noticed that. His eyes turned crimson red again as it was dark shaded now (more than ever, from recently drinking blood). His eyes widened, realizing how Finn was getting close to him. 

"No, stay away! Stay away from me!" 

Finn frowned slightly, in concern. He felt worried for him. He reassured Sean. "..laddie, sweetheart, it's alright. I'm okay." 

"..no, you're not. I hurt you and I'II do it again. So don't come even near me. Stay there. Just leave me alone.." 

"I know that you don't really want me to do that. You don't want to be alone. I'm gonna stay with you. I don't care. So what if you hurt me? I know that you won't, ever again, because you care about me. I care for you too. I don't mind, knowing what you are. I like you for who you are. Not what you are. It's fine by me. It's okay. Everything is alright and it will be, so stay.." 

"Finn.." Sean breathed quietly. He cried silently, tears falling down. But he also felt relieved, like that was what he wanted and needed to hear, especially from this other male. 

"..Sean." Finn just smiled softly, at him again. Now he got even closer to Sean. He leaned in, as he kissed him. He felt how soft those lips are and how cold Sean's skin was, actually loving it, both of this from that guy in front of him. 

Sean hummed softly, feeling that. He also felt how warm Finn was. It's nice, comforting in fact, strangely enough. He was feeling warmer than ever. Just from this. He didn't feel alone or lonely anymore, being with him. He was calming down, slowly. He closed his eyes. 

Finn still had a smile. He deepened that kiss. Slowly, lovingly and affectionately. Warmly even. He was shutting his own eyes as well. He wrapped his arms around Sean, pulling him over, closer to him. He was holding Sean close. 

It lasted a bit longer as they held onto each other. 

They kissed passionately, in a loving way, for awhile. It's warm and cold. With such gentleness. Under that moonlight. They both love how intimate it was. They're loving this closeness and that intimacy from it, staying there in this kiss. Which was affectionate too. 

Eventually, they pulled apart from it, noticing that Sean had calmed down and was feeling better. 

Although they were still close together, even more now. 

They're staying in that embrace, warmth on coldness, their bodies against each other. They stayed there, very close, feeling so loved by one another. It was nice, mixed in with a nice silence between them once again. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially them. They stay together, in this quietness, for awhile. For hours, just in a quiet and silent way, peaceful even. 

Both guys stayed there. Just like this. In that dark yet calm night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write and post this one-shot sometime in October, but that didn't happen [xD], so here it is now & I hope that you all enjoyed it (: 💜 
> 
> Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine ♡ ♥️


End file.
